Ils auraient dû
by Loulouisetta
Summary: Ceci est un one-shot à propos du premier épisode de la sixième saison. Est-ce que John LeRouge aurait pu être plus cruel? Qu'aurait-il fait à Lisbon, comment aurait réagit Jane? Attention morts! A lire avec des mouchoirs! Rated T pour violence.


**Hey! Ce one-shot réécrit ma vision des choses si la fin de Lisbon arrivait lors de "la liste de Jane". Sortez vos mouchoirs! Ceci est une tragédie donc qui dit tragédie dit la mort. Nécessairement. D'avance désolée pour les possibles fautes...Mais cela n'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fanfic vous plaise. En tout cas toutes les reviews sont accueillis à bras ouverts!**

* * *

La nuit venait de prendre place depuis quelques heures sur la ville de Sacramento. Dans son bureau, l'agent Lisbon terminait ses rapports. Se réfugier dans la paperasse pour éviter de laisser libre court à sa colère. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude des agissements de son pénible consultant. Cette fois là, Jane avait dépassé les limites. Certainement que la réaction de sa boss était dû à l'affaire John LeRouge qui était de plus en plus concrète surtout grâce à la liste de Jane maintenant établie. Ce dernier regrettait à présent de lui avoir dévoilée. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger. S'il advenait quelque chose à Lisbon, il ne se le pardonnerait certainement jamais.

Il aurait dû garder sa liste pour lui.

Sa patronne était assez confiante sur les événements à suivre, ayant préalablement, avec l'aide de Van Pet, mis des puces sur les portables de ces 7 suspects. Elle pouvait les surveiller à tout moment, juste en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur. Peut être pourra-t-elle sauver de prochaines victimes ?

Elle aurait dû écouter Jane.

Pendant son ennuyeux travail, Lisbon entendu son téléphone sonner.

C'était Jane.

Sous aucun prétexte, elle ne lui répondrait. Qui qu'il advienne, elle ne céderait pas. Elle avait raison après tout, que pouvait-il arriver alors qu'elle les surveillait toutes les deux minutes sur son écran?

Elle avait tord.

Ayant décliné son appel, l'agent reprit ses dossiers. Alors que celle-ci était de nouveau concentrée, une sonnerie retentit, mais cette fois-ci c'était le téléphone de son bureau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que son consultant cherchait à la joindre encore une fois. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas. En décrochant une voix féminine lui parlait:

" Nous avons un appel en detresse pour votre unité au 5570 West Huron".

Lisbon, bonne comme elle était, accepta de suite même malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Avant de partir, Lisbon vérifia une énième fois ses suspect. Elle fut subjuguée quand elle découvrit que Brett Partridge se trouvait à cette même adresse. Lisbon se hâta de contacter les secours afin de l'assister. Avec toute son expérience, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu dans une situation dans celle là surtourt avec le risque de croiser John LeRouge. Une fois ayant rejoind son SUV, son portable retentit de plus belle.

C'était Jane, une nouvelle fois Jane.

Et une fois de plus il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Elle aurait dû décrocher.

Ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter. Il poussait souvent sa boss à bout, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait réagit d'une rage qu'il ignorait. Lisbon savait rester professionnelle dans n'importe quelle situation. Il le savait. Lisbon allait certainement lui pardonner pensait-il. Jane avait raison, Lisbon l'excusait toujours. Il allait arriver au CBI, il aurait une discussion avec elle, et tout serait réglé. C'était le seul moyen, lui parler directement à vive voix. Sinon ils passeraient un temps inconsidérable à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il commençait à regretter ses agissements des derniers jours. Il devait agir.

Sa collègue continua sa route sans se soucier de Jane. Des choses plus importantes se déroulaient en ce moment. Elle devait être plus rapide, et insister sur l'accélérateur. Le trajet fut à la fois très court mais aussi spécialement lent étrangement. Elle devait protéger ces personnes en danger et s'occuper de Brett Partridge. Une fois sur les lieux, aucun secours n'était présent. L'endroit était glacial mais surtout très silencieux. Lisbon se trouvait devant une très vielle maison, semblablement abandonnée. Ce qui n'arrangeait aucunement l'hospitalité de ce terrain. L'agent attendit très brièvement l'ambulance, elle se devait d'intervenir. Et si des personnes étaient déjà mortes? Elle renonça à la sécurité et traça son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ayant entendu à mainte et mainte reprises plusieurs bruits émanant de cette habitation. Elle ne savait pas les identifier correctement, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils étaient assez étranges et inquiétants.

Elle n'aurait pas dû entrer.

Dès lors où elle franchit cette porte, son corps ressentait déjà de multiples frissons. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta subitement. Lisbon dégaina son arme ainsi suivie de sa lampe de torche. Un long couloir se dressait droit devant elle. Il était plongé dans la plus profonde des obscurité. Ce long couloir sombre semblait infini. Ses pas essayaient d'être le plus discret possible. Cependant ce ne fut pas sa démarche qui était bruyante mais bel et bien sa respiration. Elle devenait de plus en plus saccadée et rapide au fil des mètres qu'elle parcourait. Le sol était jonché de nombreux décombres et planches. Afin de ne pas trébucher Lisbon pointait sa seule source de lumière au alentours de ce couloir. Des inscriptions croisaient son regard. Elles n'annonçaient rien de bon.

666.

Comme si le diable était présent dans ce lieu lugubre.

Elle n'aurait pas dû y rentrer.

La peur. Pour la première fois, l'agent Lisbon la ressentait. Ce n'était clairement pas à son habitude. Elle se retrouvait piégée dans le noir complet, sans aucune échappatoire possible.

C'était la dernière fois.

Tous ses muscles n'avaient qu'une envie: faire demi-tour, courir et fuir de cette maison le plus vite possible sans lancer un regard en arrière. Mais son esprit n'était guère de cet avis. Teresa en était incapable, c'était une flic courageuse. Tout allait bien. Tout le monde s'en sortirait. John LeRouge n'était pas là. C'était l'évidence même.

Illusions.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être têtue comme cela. Ni même trop emplie d'espoir.

La peur qui naissait en elle, était celle que son équipe -et surtout Jane- retrouvent un smiley de son propre sang dessiné sur un mur de cette ruine. Sa mort aurait été quelque peu stupide et aurait pu être évitée.

Elle n'aurait pas dû y aller seule.

Teresa fut arrivée à la fin de ce couloir qui l'amena dans une assez grande pièce recouverte de poussière. Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ces bruits étaient semblable à une voix étouffée. Celle d'un être humain. Sa cage thoracique ne tenait plus en place, son cœur se déchainait. Elle en avait presque du mal à respirer. Elle s'y rapprocha avec toujours son pistolet tenu fermement dans ses mains. Lisbon s'arrêta devant une sorte d'armoire. Même-elle ignorait précisément quel était cet objet avec le manque de luminosité de cette pièce. Avec vivacité, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup très sec. Un corps tomba à la renverse, menaçant de s'effondrer sur Lisbon. Il était ensanglanté. Son souffle fut coupé nettement quand elle découvrit que cet homme n'était que Brett Partridge. Le pauvre agonisait. Il était très mal en point, ayant une blessure profonde dans l'abdomen. Il déposa une dernière fois son regard sur Lisbon et lui murmura ces derniers mots entre deux cri suffocants.

" Tigre, tigre."

John LeRouge. Serait-il toujours présent? Ici? Près de Teresa?

Elle allait bientôt détenir cette réponse.

S'étant relevée, elle fut surprise par un bruit. Surement causé par un mouvement. La porte en face d'elle venait de s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un était là. Lisbon se retourna.

Rien. Tout allait bien. Fausse alerte.

Soudain une main attrapa sa taille ainsi qu'une autre sur son visage qui les tiraient en arrière. Son crane fut victime d'un coup violent. Et puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Le début de la fin avait commencé.

Pendant ce temps Jane arrivait enfin aux bureaux du CBI. La route fut longue depuis l'extérieur de la ville. Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers le bureau de sa patronne. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de lui présenter ses plus plates excuses. Malheureusement Lisbon ne s'y trouvait pas. Pourtant il était certain que cette dernière aurait une tonne de paperasse à s'occuper. Durant plusieurs minutes il cherchait désespérément, mais sans succès... Il demanda à absolument tout le monde qu'il croisait -sans exception- s'ils n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'aperçu Lisbon. Il semblait de plus en plus préoccupé. Sa recherche, n'ayant pas porté ses fruits, il ré-entra dans le bureau de Lisbon. Sur son ordinateur il voyait 7 points distincts clignotaient.

Ses suspects. Il détestait la façon de faire de sa collègue sur cette affaire. C'était la sienne. Elle devait rester à l'égard. Pour sa sécurité.

Il aurait dû l'en persuader.

Jane sortait quand il croisa un énième collègue. Lui non plus ne semblait ne pas l'avoir croiser. Mais où était-elle? Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça!

Son portable sonnait. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner deux secondes de plus qu'il décrocha. C'était enfin Lisbon. Jane pouvait relâcher la pression. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage ayant vu qui était son interlocutrice.

" Enfin Lisbon!

Une voix masculine lui répondit.

\- Désolé Patrick, Teresa ne peut pas vous répondre pour le moment... Voulez-vous que je prenne un message?

Son sang se gela. Son sourire mourut. Son ennemi juré. Son ennemi juré détenait Lisbon. Lisbon son amie, sa collègue, la personne qu'il tenait le plus au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir!

Il aurait dû la protéger.

\- Non? Bien, je lui dirais que vous avez appelé..."

Il raccrocha.

Son cœur se serra si bien qu'il en eut la nausée. Il devait la retrouver.

Il apprit rapidement qu'une ambulance avait été appelée à cette adresse; 7750 West Huron. Brett Partridge y était. Jane ne perdit pas une minute de plus et sauta dans son véhicule. Il n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Aucune forme ne pouvait être distinguée à travers son pare brise tellement la vitesse était élevée.

De retour dans cette maison des horreurs, Lisbon se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme mal de tête. Il était tellement intense, que durant un court instant ses yeux ne distinguaient plus rien dans son champ de vision. Cependant elle sentait une main frigorifiée se poser sur son épaule. Un corps se rapprocha près d'elle. Elle trembla. Il pris ses mains dans les siennes et la fixa longuement. Lisbon était toujours à moitié inconsciente si bien qu'elle se laissait faire. Ce fut seulement que quelques secondes de plus qu'elle se rendit compte qui était en face d'elle.

John LeRouge.

Son regard pesant l'avait terrifié. Lisbon était pétrifiée. Cet homme qui avait tellement tué lui caressait les mains presque avec bienveillance. Ce spectacle était horrible. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se trouver nez à nez avec lui.

" Bonsoir chère agent Lisbon, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

Elle fut subjuguée, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux ni même ses oreilles. Teresa fut incapable de répondre, elle préféra détourner le regard ayant l'impression de faire face au diable incarné. En observant plus ardûment, Lisbon se rendit compte d'un gigantesque couteau trônait à ses cotés. Celui qui avait servi tant de fois, cette fois il rencontrerait sa peau. Cependant il reprit de plus belle en se rapprochant de son faciès lui effleurant la joue et lui murmurant:

\- Alors Teresa on aurait perdu sa langue?

\- C'est donc comme ça que ça va se finir? Vous allez enfoncer votre beau poignard dans ma chair?

Lisbon savait que plaisanter avec un psychopathe n'était pas une de ses meilleurs options. Mais elle était consciente que cette nuit, serait sa dernière.

\- Oui c'est effectivement le projet ma chère.

Il se leva et commença à marcher tout autour d'elle. Il ramassa dans ses mains fermes son arme blanche.

\- Au fait Teresa, votre cher Patrick s'inquiète beaucoup. Il va certainement bientôt revenir. Nous allons devoir être très rapide. Vous êtes adorables tout les deux. Cela me fendrait presque le cœur de vous tuez.

Après ces paroles, elle se leva subitement et son inquiétude éclata. Ses yeux s'habillèrent d'un rideau d'eau qui ne voulait pas s'échapper.

\- Quoi! Comment ça? Pitié! Laissez-le! Il n'a strictement rien fait. laissez-moi en vie!

Teresa s'indigna et ses larmes coulèrent sans aucune retenue. Elle hurlait sur ce tueur en série.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

\- Pourquoi vouloir le faire souffrir! Pourquoi avoir tuer sa femme et sa fille! Pourquoi le torturez vous!

John LeRouge laissa libre cours à son courroux. Il la jeta contre un mur. Le choc lui fit ressentir une horrible douleur sur ses cotes. Elle gémit de douleur.

\- Sachez ma douce, que si vous êtes là, c'est en partie de sa faute et il le payera pour cela, ne vous en faites pas. Il n'aurait pas dû vous faire confiance.

Une longue pause dans cette discussion s'installa.

\- Donc vous allez le laisser découvrir mon corps.

Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle allait mourir. Elle n'en avait aucune envie!

\- Parfaitement. C'est dommage, je vous aimais beaucoup.

Lisbon fut piégée entre le mur et son futur assassin. L'arme dans sa main effleura son ventre. Une minuscule coupure se créa. Elle s'empêcha de respirer pour éviter une blessure plus profonde. Sa nouvelle victime grimaçait.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, ce que vous pouvez être stupide... J'étais sûr de vous avoir avec un plan aussi simplet... N'importe qui aurait pu se douter que le vrai John LeRouge était ici n'est-ce pas? Excepté vous bien-sûr"

Ayant terminé sa phrase il pénétra la peau de son abdomen avec délicatesse le plus profondément possible cette fois-ci. Lisbon serra les dents et laissa ses larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues déjà palies. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle souffrance physique même après la dernière balle qu'elle avait reçue en pleine épaule quelques années auparavant. Elle ne voulait pas que son sang soit souillé et utilisé pour une vulgaire signature. Cette signature trop bien connue. L'objet tranchant remontait le long de cette plaie béante afin de l'agrandir encore plus et par la même occasion, faire souffrir encore un peu plus Teresa. Quand cette dernière ouvrait les yeux, elle tombait nez à nez avec le sourire malsain de ce putain de psychopathe. Elle tentait enfin de se battre. Sans succès. Enfin il retira son arme. Une quantité immense de son sang glacé se renversa par terre tandis que sa propriétaire rejoignit le sol. Elle était incapable de bouger. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de ne pas lutter contre une ou deux larmes qui rencontrèrent cette flaque de sang frais.

" Lisbon! Lisbon où êtes vous? S'il vous plait montrez-vous! Sa voix tremblait, il n'avait cessé de courir. Elle commençait à se casser, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Patrick venait d'arriver seul.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il courra, courra le plus vite possible.

Le couloir semblait sans fin.

Une porte était entrouverte.

Un smiley rouge.

\- Non! Pitié non! Teresa!

Il se jeta à ses cotés sans prêter attention à la mare de sang où trempait à présent ses jambes. Jane éclata en sanglot. Il la serra fort dans ses bras comme si cela allait l'aider à survivre. Il avait appelé une autre ambulance. Elle arriverait bientôt. Tout irait bien. Elle respirait. Faiblement mais c'était mieux que rien. Jane s'en rendit compte quand il sentit son épaule s'humidifier.

Une larme. Elle était vivante.

\- Teresa restez avec moi! Les secours vont arriver, je vous le promet!

Complètement effondré il retira sa veste et la compressa contre son immense incision. Ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage à présent blanc de Teresa.

\- Vous devez survivre! Que vais-je faire sans vous! S'il vous plait! J'arrêterai de vous mentir. J'arrêterai de vous mettre en colère. J'arrêterai de vous désobéir. Je vous en pris! Je serai exemplaire.

Jane se blottissait contre elle, posant sa tète dans le creux de son épaule. Ses cheveux sentaient la cannelle... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Soudainement il sentit une main jouer avec ces boucles dorées.

\- Jane...

Sa parfaite élocution disparaissait, pourtant Teresa donnait tout ce qui lui restait de sa force pour parler à Patrick une toute dernière fois.

\- Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait. Restez le même Patrick.

Teresa essaya de prendre une grande respiration cependant cela ouvrait sa plaie, cela la faisait énormément souffrir. Pour palier à cela, son ami serrait encore plus son abdomen avec l'aide de sa veste. Cela faisait crier Teresa. Cela arrachait le cœur de Jane. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle parvenu à continuer.

\- Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû vous écouter.

Il se rapprocha de son beau visage devenant presque translucide.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je vous ai mise en danger...

\- Non Patrick... Le sheriff c'est lui...

Une dernière larme fut coulée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais. Sa main tomba des cheveux de Patrick. Il la tenait toujours,doucement.

\- Teresa...

Il pleura silencieusement, déposa un baiser sur son front et lui chuchota dans un craquement de voix juste avant son deuxième sanglot:

\- Je vous aime."

Elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Il aurait dû l'en empêcher.

Il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt.

L'ambulance arriva. Jane pressait encore le corps sans vie de Teresa. Son regard était vide. Il était perdu. Un secouriste le poussa.

" Vous êtes arrivés trop tard! Maintenant elle est morte! Vous êtes contents!"

Jane perdit pied. L'équipe arriva. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Jane serra le poing, une rage naissait en lui. Il connaissait maintenant l'identité de son Némésis. Il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il regardait Lisbon se faire enlevée dans un horrible sac noir.

" Vous serez vengée Teresa..."

Quelques jours plus tard l'équipe de Lisbon reçut un appel. C'était Patrick Jane. John LeRouge était mort. Pour de bon. Il leur donna une adresse. Tout les trois se hâtèrent de rejoindre Jane.

Il était bien mort. Exactement la même blessure qu'il avait infligée à Teresa. Cet homme ne ressemblait pas à un monstre ou un démon, juste un homme pathétique. Quelques mètres plus loin, Rigsby fit une insupportable découverte.

Jane, dans une mare de sang, s'était fait subir un coup de couteau qui lui transperça le cœur. Si Teresa Lisbon était toujours de ce monde, peut être qu'il aurait pu reprendre une nouvelle vie. Une vie idéale, sans doute au près de celle qui l'aimait. Un mot était dans sa paume, complétement taché de son sang.

 _Laissez-moi reposer au près de Teresa._

C'était neutre, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Son vœux fut exaucé. Ils étaient désormais voisins pour l'éternité. Peut-être que dans ce cimetière on pourrait entendre quelques chamailleries entre eux.

Ils auraient dû se protéger mutuellement.

Ils auraient dû s'écouter.

Ils auraient dû clamer leur amour au monde entier.

C'était trop tard. Tout était mort.

* * *

 **Voilà! Si j'ai écrit cela c'est que je me suis souvenue que la première fois que j'ai vu cette scène, je m'attendais réellement à sa mort. John LeRouge n'avait aucune pitié, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a épargné... Peut être à cause des pigeons!^^ Plus sérieusement si quelqu'un a des idées faites les moi savoir :P Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce dont vous avez pensé de cette courte histoire. ;)**

 **En se retrouve bientôt!**


End file.
